inclusive_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
Peter "Spider-Man" Parker (28/12/1986-??/??/2011) was a Brooklyn-based superhero who began his career after being bitten by a radioactive spider at 17. Since his death, Miles Morales has taken the Spider-Man mantle. __FORCETOC__ History Early Life * Born on December 28, 1986 to Richard and Mary Parker in Brooklyn, New York. * Lost his parents to a plane crash at five and moved to live with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker. * Began attending Midtown High School at 14. * During a trip to Oscorp Labs in 11th grade, a radioactive spider bit him. * Developed new spiderlike abilities as a result of the bite. * Began dating Gwen Stacy. * Had a fight with his aunt and uncle, leading him to storm out and Uncle Ben to follow him. * While walking, enraged a drug dealer who shot Uncle Ben. * Traumatized by the loss and afraid that he could not responsibly use his powers, became depressed and reclusive. * Graduated high school in June 2004. * Gwen moved to England to continue her education, but promised that they could try again when she returned, if they were still interested. * Was accepted into Empire State University for a degree in Biochemistry. The Amazing Spider-Man * Began fighting crime as a costumed superhero after witnessing on-campus violence. * During this time, caught the attention of acting student Mary Jane Watson. However, he acted aloof to preserve his identity. * He and Mary Jane were paired for a class project; after one cancelled study session too many, MJ figured out that Peter cancelled right before Spider-Man would show up somewhere. * MJ confronted him about his identity; Peter confirmed it, and they became friends and, soon thereafter, romantic partners. * Fought crime for several years in Brooklyn, mostly sticking to lower class and POC-populated neighborhoods, as well as foiling Oscorp plans. * Norman Osborne became Green Goblin. * During a fight, Osborne died; his son, Harry, took the Green Goblin mantle to avenge his father. * Proposed to Mary Jane in late 2010. The Death of Spider-Man * After a lull in activity from the Green Goblin, Harry Osborne returned. * Peter, finishing his doctorate, became exhausted by an onslaught of attacks. * During a particularly rough battle, Peter was shot in crossfire by an enemy of Iron Man's; he refused help to continue to fight Green Goblin. * Outside of the apartment building where Mary Jane and Aunt May were staying for safety, Green Goblin managed to ignite a fuel tank and send it toward the building. * Peter managed to block it, saving Mary Jane and Aunt May's lives; however, the tank exploded when he used it to attack Green Goblin. * The ensuing explosion proved fatal to both of them. * His identity confirmed to his aunt, Peter expressed that he felt that he had made up for letting his uncle die by saving his aunt and fiancée. * In Mary Jane's arms, Peter passed away; Harry Osborne died happy that his father's death was avenged. * Shortly thereafter, Miles Morales was bitten by a spider engineered to replicate the effects of the spider that bit Peter. Abilities and Tools Due to the radioactive spider bite, Peter gained enhanced agility and reflexes, which sometimes exceed his body's limits. Additionally, he gained the ability to stick to any solid surface with his hands and feet. Peter built his iconic web-shooters and relied on his reflexes to help with web-slinging. He had a limited precognitive sense that allowed him to sense general danger. Category:People Category:Humans Category:Superhumans